


The Mark of a Moonflower

by gardengiggles



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mates, Mating, Miscommunication, Multi, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Pack Dynamics, Plants, Secrets, Swearing, george is an idiot but also a know-it-all, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardengiggles/pseuds/gardengiggles
Summary: The mark on George’s neck was beautiful; Not only in its dark form of a waning moon that contrasted against his pale skin, but in meaning, as one of the greatest honors of his pack.Though to him, it was what he despised most in life.It had ruined everything for him.-George is an omega that can only be described as meticulous and attentive in his revered passion of plants; He adores their life, their intricacy, and the opportunity to help others with his knowledge.Desperate to follow these ambitions in the shadows of his plagued past, he becomes just as careful in keeping considerable secrets to get there. However, his plans complicate as he falls closer and closer to the alphas he sought to keep these secrets from.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 224





	1. Lavender, the Flower of Distrust

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy a combination of my love for the Dream Team, a/b/o, writing/story-telling practice, and all the interesting research I did about plant meanings, properties and folklore.  
> Some Disclaimers:  
> \- I’m all for being respectful when writing fanfiction which is why I use their usernames/online personas, don’t really ship them (in the sense that I think they should or are actually dating), and will delete this if they are no longer comfortable. I write fanfiction because I think it’s a nice way to practice writing skills, not have to create characters from scratch, and connect with people who enjoy the same content as you do, but it’s always important to remember that respect comes first!  
> \- I wouldn’t recommend eating random plants if you’re not an expert and am therefore not responsible if you get poisoning from trying to do what they do lol  
> \- Hope you enjoy! This is my first work on here so we’ll see how it goes :p

By now, it was all routine to George. 

He started with his base, a fragrant lavender, to disguise his scent. 

Then he added a dash of chamomile for prosperous luck, but not enough to attract the plant’s promises of love. 

Borage petals for protection and courage. 

And gently, he mixed in the jasmine flower oil for mystery. 

After the mixture in the bowl turned into a paste, George dipped his fingers in. He gently covered his scent gland on his neck and rubbed the rest on his wrists for safe measure.

He then stored the ingredients and materials deep within his closet. There it was hidden and would permeate onto his clothing as an extra precaution. 

Then, using the pigments from pieces of alder and birch bark, he lightened the shadowy mark that scarred the base of his neck. 

The last step was easiest. 

George simply chose one of his many high-collared cloaks and tied it tightly to cover the mark.

The mark on George’s neck was beautiful; Not only in its dark form of a waning moon that contrasted against his pale skin, but in meaning, as one of the greatest honors of his pack. 

Though to him, it was what he despised most in life. 

It had ruined everything for him. 

He gathered his books, spare vials, and borrowed plant clippings into his leather bag. Trudging out of his home into the early morning light, he walked through the quiet pack that was just beginning to wake. 

George traveled along his usual path around the edge of the pack to the isolated greenhouse where the forrest began. 

After entering underneath the bundles of white-sage and rosemary hung on the doorframe for protection, he spotted Hermina, the pack healer. She was standing in the corner, tending to the nursery plants on the windowsill. 

The hut attached to the green house was quite modest. Windows and plants covered the walls entirely, with the jungle of plants continuing onto the floor in various containers collected over the years. Like green waves, they washed over the worn wooden floorboards. The place was cozy and crowded with life. The only surfaces free from the plants was a small bed behind a curtain of vines and a chair that still held vases of leaves along its arms. 

Without turning around, she waved him over with a flick of her hand. 

“Come look at these vervains I picked this morning, George. I think it’ll be just right for that beta’s headaches- the one who stopped by yesterday” 

George quickly set his bag on the hook next to the door and walked over to the table she had motioned to. He inspected the bluish-purple flower spikes that had recently bloomed in the late summer heat. 

He hummed in agreement after inspecting the blossoms. Then he walked towards her and took the heavy watering can from her as she went to go sit on her chair surrounded by plants. 

She laughed at his polite antics, “Thank you, sweet boy.”

He gave her a smile of his own, “Of course Mina, wouldn’t want you to think I’m slacking around here,”

Sharing a laugh with the healer, he moved on to water the plants that trailed across the room in hanging pots. 

The day always finished too soon. He had spent this one laughing with Hermina and finding peace within his sanctuary of plants. 

Other apprentices came and went throughout the day, but it was summer after all. Healing lessons wouldn’t begin until next month. Despite this, George always stayed the whole day.

He was quiet and shy, never really interacting with the other apprentices. But as Hermina mentored him and became closer to him, she discovered a loud and humorous side that appeared around people he was comfortable with. He had always appreciated her strict methods of teaching, but loved her ability to take things light heartedly and joke around when it wasn’t time for work. 

Over the years, George began to visit her more and more for things beyond plants. She became a confidant, but also a friend. Filling a motherly beta role that his harsh alpha parents had left barren and cold. 

He sought her out after his best friend in school stopped hanging out with him because he was ‘the weird plant kid’. She comforted him after he presented as an omega and expressed his interests in healing to his disapproving parents. Who deemed him weak for presenting as an omega and for his interest in ‘meaningless’ flowers. 

Afterwards, George barely spent time at his own house throughout his teenage years. Spending hours with Hermina in the gardens until the evenings chilled, sometimes even accidentally following asleep in the chair of her small cottage. 

However, even though the approval of his own home away from his parents went through the council long ago-despite not having a mate to move in with-, he felt more trapped than ever. 

Shortly after moving out, a pale mark started to shadow across his neck. It looked like a fading bruise from gardening in the first weeks. Yet it didn’t fade and instead began to darken. Slowly taking the shape of a crescent moon. 

The mark of a Pack Luna and mate to the Pack Alphas. 

There was no time for disbelief. George knew that if he wanted to continue following his goals in life, no one could ever know. Not even Hermina.

Soon the pack healer would be choosing a final apprentice to replace her leadership position. After his years of growing passion and dedication, he couldn’t see a life giving it all away for the stressful role of Luna. And the thought of being mated didn’t convince him either. 

Sometimes, George felt sorry for the Pack Alphas. 

But, if George had learned anything from his parents’ adoration of alphas, it was that they were truly just self-entitled and demeaning. The Alpha leaders were probably arrogant assholes who had the world handed to them.

The two Alphas could live without him, he managed just fine without them anyways. 

Although he pushed them into a far corner of his mind, there were a few times he allowed himself to think about them. He decided it wouldn’t matter if they were mean or not.

Because they would hate and never forgive him for hiding. It was too late to go back on his initial decision. They would never be able to understand why he did it. 

-

Dream was perfectly still. 

He was crouched behind a bush, blending into the forest.

Dream looked into the small clearing, where beams of sunlight pierced through the openings in the leaf canopy and shined across the grassy floor. 

Across the clearing, Sapnap sat to the side of a tree. He occasionally glanced around the tree in the wrong direction of Dream.

Carefully, Dream lifted himself off the ground and began to stalk across the long grass of the clearing.

As Sapnap looked around the tree, Dream pounced onto the other man’s back who yelped loudly in shock. Dream all too easily pinned him down after tussling with him from the element of surprise. 

The pair finally paused their wrestling and laughter filled the clearing. 

“You’re such an idiot Sapnap!” Dream laughed. 

Sapnap laughed with him, “How did you know where I was?! I was watching from where you were supposed to be coming from and I picked the best spot!” 

Dream began to wheeze, “You have to be more prepared. Plus, you almost always pick that spot!” 

“Exactly! I thought you would think I finally choose a different spot, making it the ultimate strategy.” Sapnap protested. 

The noises from Dream intensified as he laughed even harder. 

Sapnap continued, “Whatever dude, you better watch out next time. I’m going to be so prepared.” 

Instead of responding, Dream just gave a hum as he gave up his forceful hold and began to cuddle Sapnap. 

They stayed on the forest floor just hugging in silence, bathing in each other's company and the sunlight. 

Soon they made the journey back through the forest into their pack. 

It had been one of the few times in their recent leadership that they had managed to finish their work early and take an afternoon for themselves. Albeit, their work never truly ceased as they were still met with tasks upon their return. 

Skeppy rushed up to the pair as soon as they could barely see the pack house, rushing into an explanation of the problems he had encountered in their absence. 

“I fucking swear! Techno keeps messing up the border patrol schedule I created!” Skeppy complained, while walking backwards in front of the Alphas. 

Nevertheless, Technoblade was not far behind as he casually strolled up next to the pair. 

He smirked, “‘Messing up?’ I think you mean fixing your dumb plan.” 

Turning to Sapnap and Dream he continued, 

“I studied his plan and it left holes in between the guard switches, never assigned someone for the northeast surveillance post, and additionally scheduled some of the guards for double shifts! 

“I, however, was gracious enough to fix it.”

The two Pack Alphas shared a look. 

“Alright, alright. Enough. We’ll look at it when we get back.” Sapnap stated trying to hide his amusement at their petty antics. 

“But you should know Skeppy, Techno is in charge of pack defense, while you’re a head guard. He’s also your senior, so you have to at least try to work with him,” Dream said. 

Skeppy was pouting as he stormed off, presumably to his alpha, Bad, who held a leadership position in pack activities. Technoblade trailed behind him, probably to continue bothering him. 

Sapnap let out his laughter as the omega and beta were out of sight. 

He chuckled, “Those two are always biting at each other,”

“But you can’t deny how effective their fighting strategies are and how well they work off of each other. At least, when they aren’t fighting each other,” Dream laughed with him, then said,

“Let’s just hope that that will be the last of the work for today.” 

The pair made their way to the pack house, a large structure at the center of the pack. The first floor was comprised of their offices and was a central meeting area for the pack. While the floors above were meant to house the Alphas and their immediate family. 

Dream and Sapnap had moved into the pack house about a year ago, after Dream had turned 18. The two took over the position as Pack Alphas from the previous leaders. They had earned it through the years of training and learning underneath them. 

Their pack didn’t operate under lineage, but rather the next two Pack Alphas were born with the moon marking. The Pack Alphas were the only exception to the normal presentation age of the early teenage years. 

Sapnap and Dream understood why this difference was necessary, as they needed enough time to be trained properly before ruling. 

Yet understanding this importance never replaced their lost childhood. Instead of taking the time to find themselves before they presented, they trained. This was their sacrifice as leaders.

They both grew close to each other for comfort. Making up for lost childhood, they let the other be their stress relief. As it often felt like the other was the only one who could understand. 

The generations of Pack Alphas before them all had different relationships with each other. Some were enemies, friends, lovers, still they all set aside their differences for their omega mates. 

A fable in their pack was often told to their young. 

The pack had once been divided in two separate groups. The fighting between the packs was horrendous, filled with loss and destruction. The wars waged between them for centuries.

When the war had felt endless, the Pack Alpha of the Northern tribe and the Pack Alpha of the Southern tribe discovered that they shared a Luna mate. The packs were reluctantly willing to put aside their fighting to honor the sacredness and tradition of mates, as they were a gift to their kind.

Although united in name and leaders, it took generations for the packs to set aside their differences and truly assimilate. But now, this conflict was merely a story. Every generation the next two Pack Alphas were born with a dark moon waning near the base of their necks.

Sapnap and Dream often found themselves caring deeply for one another, feeling a mate-like connection between them in addition to the one they would feel with their omega. They were long past the reluctant sharing of the previous generations and were mates to each other. 

Sapnap sometimes supposed their deep connection was a blessing for the wait they were enduring. Usually when the youngest Pack Alpha reached eighteen years they would be able to smell their omega mate and feel the bond, while the Luna would also gain their moon marking. 

But now, months had passed after Sapnap’s eighteenth birthday. 

Without Dream’s constant support, Sapnap wondered how he would have survived without their other mate. 

-

George had always been fascinated with healing. 

His determination excelled him above all the other apprentices of the pack healer. This persistence helped him overcome the disadvantage of his colorblindness through carefully studying the shapes and shades of the plants. 

He loved the meticulous nature of memorizing: knowing all the plants, their properties, and their meanings. And he always loved the care he was able to give towards others. 

With being the prodigy healer apprentice, it was all too easy to disguise his scent from his mates and cover the moon marking. 

Now though, it was truly being put to the test as he stood right in front of the two Pack Alphas. 

George had walked into Hermina’s hut a few mornings later on a hazy summer morning to find a different scene from her usual peaceful planting. It wasn’t obscure to have patients first thing in the day, but he wasn’t exactly prepared for them. 

At the table typically reserved for patients, Dream sat across from Hermina with Sapnap standing beside him. Both were facing away from him, but turned to look at the sound of the door. 

He felt as if his heart decidedly stopped working, making it difficult to breathe. It’s erratic beats felt loud enough for the two to hear the lies that lived within it. Though the tempest within him was hidden as he worked hard to keep a neutral face.

And although he knew they probably couldn’t possibly suspect a thing, their casual gazes still weighed him with guilt. 

Hermina looked between the three, but breezily continued, 

“Ah, there he is. Good morning, George. Would you mind going back out quickly and grabbing some moonflowers? They should still be in bloom from a few weeks ago and the buds should be open since it’s cloudy today.”

George attempted to glance at the Pack Alphas for the appropriate amount of time to acknowledge his leaders, but it was difficult as he was also actively attempting to avoid their existence. 

“Of course,” he replied quickly, after registering Hermina’s words and thankful for a distraction. 

He then hastily turned around and walked back out, trying to slow down to seem as casual as possible.

A large exhale left him as he stepped out of sight from them and shut the door again. The numbness from shock he felt in their presence dissipated into an anxious turmoil. 

The walk into and through the greenhouse was spent attempting to calm himself down. 

There’s no way they know. Just don’t be suspicious, he reassured himself- trying to quell the surfacing unrest on how much they truly knew. 

His thoughts finally shifted from his anxious state to being able to mull over what had actually happened away from his secrets and thoughts. He found the request of moonflowers incredibly odd. He remembered that despite their ability to contribute to medications for pain and sleep, they were often substituted for milder plants. Especially since moonflowers had the tendency to create hallucinations or temporary poisoning from their potency. 

He arrived to the partially shaded section with the other plants that didn’t enjoy too much direct sunlight and cut some of the moonflowers with care, expertly avoiding the bottom parts that would continue the regrowth next season. 

The flowers had petals of soft white silk, with rounded edges. Their pure color gave off a glow like moonlight. Albeit, George knew their name came from their nighttime blooming. He gathered up a few that he felt were sufficient and left. The normalcy of the task was pacifying, but his thoughts were harshly gripped back by remembering who was waiting for him. 

He considered delaying himself on the way back. But his respect and dutifulness to Hermina came first. He tried to reason his anxiety that if he really wanted to be the pack healer and not seem suspicious, he wouldn’t want to be seen as lazy or unpunctual by the Pack Alphas. 

George continued to try and distract himself by letting his mind wander. The plants in his hands reminded him of a passage he once read about them during his lessons. Moonflowers were most often used in sleep medications for more resilient alphas, especially Pack Alphas- who required heavier doses and actually benefited from the plant’s intense properties.

So one of them must be having sleeping problems, George concluded. A part of him ached knowing that they were experiencing issues, but he quickly brushed it aside. They’re just another patient.

He attempted to get into the professional mindset he had practiced as a student. One where he listened properly to his patients and ignored personal bias or feelings. He willed for his stress to go away as he stepped through the hut entrance once more. 

The Pack Alphas and Hermina were still in the same positions he left them in. Yet now, on the crowded table full of leaves and buds, Hermina was mixing a concoction in a bowl. 

George completely ignored the pair as he strolled to the counter behind Hermina. He tried to draw confidence when rinsing and separating the parts of the moonflowers because of how habitual the task was to him. 

Still, his ease from experience barely settled him as he knew he was in the direct eye-line of the two. 

He turned and quickly focused on Hermina, not sparing the others a glance. And then set the flowers down on the table beside her. 

“Thank you, George.” 

Her practiced fingers sifted through to the parts she wanted before grabbing them and adding them into the bowl. She then mixed them until they were incorporated. And then inspected the bowl as if she was looking for something within the mixture of sameness that Sapnap observed. 

Although both the Alpha’s attention was currently on Hermina, George nervously tugged up on his cloak collar that currently laid over the lightened, but still apparent, stain along his neck. 

He had actually never encountered the two after his mark had appeared in the spring. The only times he even saw them were during the pack meetings that required all the members of age to attend. During which, George had spent a majority in the back hiding behind others. 

And even before the mark, he could barely remember any substantial memories with them. After all, they were a few years younger so their acquaintances never truly overlapped in the pack of thousands. Yet even in their business of training and now leading, George knew they made time for the pack and created deep connections. Often spending time listening to people’s problems and doing work directly with the community. George had just always been closed off, keeping his interactions with everyone to a minimum, preferring his time with Hermina among the plants. He still appreciated the pair’s generosity from what he had heard, but they were still alphas. 

After a final mix, Hermina grabbed the jar next to her and gathered the liquid from the bowl into it. All the while addressing Dream across from her, 

“Alright, so just two tablespoons of this about an hour before bed and it can be diluted with water if you prefer. This will probably only last you a few days as I made a small batch to make sure it is working before I give you more. So, I’ll have George here deliver some more in three nights and also check the progress.” 

She gestured towards George, who felt stunned before realizing that he often did these deliveries for her- just never with the last two people he wanted to be with. He tried to overcome his anxious shock from having to engage in more dangerous interactions with them and nodded.

Hermina didn’t seem to notice his conflict and continued with a friendly smile, “Though do feel free to come see me if any problems arrive before then, Alpha.” 

“Thank you, Hermina. I will,” Dream returned the smile. 

George had been attempting to distract himself by at least trying to look attentive towards their conversation, but finally noticed that Sapnap was not entirely engaged either. Instead, with a glance, George saw that Sapnap was studying him. George had been quick to look away, but Sapnap continued with a gaze that felt tangible on George’s skin. 

It wasn’t accusatory and more of general curiosity. But it still made George burn underneath it all the same. 

Dream stood up from the table finally ending it. Sapnap seemed to be pulled from his trance as his eyes snapped away and he followed Dream up and towards the door. 

“Have a lovely day, Hermina!” Dream cheerily stated to the pack healer, while Sapnap gave a wave, smiling warmly. 

Hermina replied, “You as well, Alphas.”

The two exited with Sapnap looking slightly distracted as Dream began a conversation that drifted with them beyond the hut. 

George bit his lip and fidgeted with his fingers as he watched them leave from behind Hermina, who stood up afterwards. She gave a quick look to him before asking what was wrong, her teasing tone was lost in George’s worry. 

He simply stated that it was “nothing,” after coming out of his thoughts. 

-

Later in the day- after the Alphas had visited,- George found himself alone in the greenhouse tending to the plants in the nursery section. 

He allowed his thoughts to drift as he was finally in isolation. And it was no anomaly that they attached onto the Pack Alphas with this freedom, especially with their interaction earlier. 

George would have to visit them- alone this time. Hermina wouldn’t be able to save him from conversation again. He decided he would be quick. All he had to do was deliver the medication and ask basic healer questions before promptly leaving. There would be no small talk, no extra information given that would make him stand out. George would make sure. 

The plan of keeping the interaction to a minimum reassured his anxieties, at least temporarily. That placid feeling created space for his mind to drift to the Alphas. 

The minor part of him that longed for his mates almost wanted them to know; Be able to figure it out against all the deterrents the rest of him had placed. Still George repressed that part of him with an effortlessness that came from a practice of constantly ignoring it. 

They can never know, George thought. 

Because he had already thought through what would happen if they did know. 

He knew what alphas were like after growing up with two as his parents. The Pack Alpha’s pride and possessive instincts would surely ignite intense anger towards George for keeping a secret. His parents had taught him that a mate is a rightful gift to an alpha and his hiding would be seen as disrespectful- maybe even punishable. 

Perhaps they would tell the whole pack that he had not gotten his mark late like they all assumed, but how he had actually hidden it. He could see himself being shunned and hated. Maybe even forcibly unmated: A practice that cruelly ripped the bond between mates, usually only done to criminals banished from the pack whose mate chose not to follow them. The suffering of pain and loneliness was something no one wished to experience. 

And even if they left him unscathed, he would be forced to leave all his hard work and passion of healing in order to fulfill his duties as the Pack Luna. Anyone of any presentation could choose whatever job they wanted in the pack. No class was ever looked down upon by the whole pack. Albeit, George’s parents were among those that still hadn’t joined this equality. They taught him the superior strength alphas possessed showed their greater importance in the pack. These ideas were formed through an ignorance of two alpha mates and their long lineages of alphas influenced George greatly.

Even as an omega, he believed there must be some truth to this. Because he couldn’t see why else Alphas were so much stronger and powerful for no true reason other than for control. 

Still, he was not completely ignorant. He knew that the Alphas would have to find someone to rule by their side and would go through a process of matching by a council member that the mateless went through. Just as the Pack Luna’s mark taking a few months longer to show up, pairing of the mateless was rare, but not unheard of. Maybe his Alphas being paired would hurt, but George thought it would never be as painful as what they could cause do to him. 

Hiding from one’s mates was usually caused by miscommunication. Stories of stubborn couples were told to pups to prevent them from shunning their mates without proper communication. And fear was created with tales of the horrible conditions mate separation could cause. But George was sure he could handle it and that this was different. There was no misunderstanding to solve. George did understand. He understood that he couldn’t be so gifted and determined only to be destined to throw it all away on people who would treat him so horribly. 

Sometimes guilt would infiltrate his thoughts on the situation. Stemming from his knowledge of how selfish his acts were to the Pack Alphas and the pack. But he knew he could never be good enough to serve such a high position. His mind was plagued with the bitter acceptance that he would never be the mate they deserve, as even his own parents barely thought he was a suitable mate to begin with. 

After the flow of patients quelled into the hours of the evening, Hermina came to join George in the nursery. They worked side-by-side in a peaceful silence, though George continued to dwell on the Pack Alphas in his mind. 

George began finishing the last of his tasks and began to clean up. As Hermina walked over to where he was packing his bag, she captured his gaze softly. 

“I know you’ve been quite stressed recently, not just in the previous days, but months. You know I care for you, George. So very much.”

He felt an urge to tell her the truth rise inside of himself. He had fantasized about it before. To finally come clean and feel the relief of telling someone who could possibly help him. Before the words could escape he reminded himself that she was a respected leader as the healer of the pack. And therefore served the Alphas and the good of the pack as a whole before him. Swearing her to secrecy of this would only lead to trouble. 

Almost as if sensing his dilemma, she continued, “Don’t tell me until you’re ready, sweet boy. When you are, I will always be here to listen. But in the meantime, I think you should remember who you are.”

That statement caused the previous thoughts of his weak, unattractive qualities to surface in his mind. Today, even more so than introducing new worries, had reminded him how awful of a person he truly was- being so unworthy that he had to lie and disappoint others. 

Hermina interrupted the negative wave that had crashed over him, “Remember that you are a beautiful omega. Your work with me has shown your intelligence, diligence, and creativity. And our wonderful friendship has revealed your kindness and strength. I know these qualities to be true; and I know they will guide you through any problem.

“Anyone, of any rank or class, would be lucky to have you in their life,” she finished in great sincerity. 

George felt his cheeks flush under the praise- never being truly acquainted with receiving such genuine compliments. His thanks was often wordless, this time in the form of a bright smile and softened eyes. It was surprising to hear something so close to what he was thinking, though he brushed it aside since their history made it difficult to hide their emotions. 

He was always quick to distract from his embarrassment, “I have been feeling a bit down lately. There have been some... things going on that are distracting me.

“But where did this whole speech even come from? Did you prepare this sappiness just for me?” His tone taking on a lighter, playful tone as he attempted to move on. 

She smiled kindly with a warmth that reached her eyes, “I’m always so proud of you. And you’re often so hard on yourself.” 

George finished tying his bag closed before hugging Hermina. The calming scents of life and love surrounded him, reassured him. Her guidance always kept him steady, not unlike the stable roots of the plants he adored. 

As he strolled home, he felt lighter. Though a dread still thrummed in the back of his mind; and it seemingly grew in every moment before he would have to meet with Sapnap and Dream again. 

-

“Are you even paying attention, Sapnap?” Dream exclaimed as he waved the jar in front of the other’s face. 

Sapnap blinked into focus, 

“What?”

Dream laughed before looking back at the medicine in his hands, “I said, do you think this will finally help me?”

The pair were in their kitchen that evening after visiting the healer earlier. 

Sapnap paused for a moment as he thought back to how horrible Dream had been feeling after not getting enough sleep. He stared at the jar from his seat studying its qualities almost suspiciously to Dream’s amusement, as he stood across from him. “I don’t know, but I hope it does. You’ve been so exhausted recently without sleep, being all loopy,” Sapnap replied. 

“It’s so weird because I don’t know why. I’m not over stressed from all our work like you said because it’s basically been the same as it always is,” Dream stated, analyzing. 

Dream unscrewed the jar before grabbing a tablespoon off the counter and poured the measured amount into a cup of water. As he mixed it in, Sapnap stared at his face of concentration. It was always the same: while training, working on paperwork, thinking before answering a question. The way his eyebrows furrowed and his teeth bit on the inside of his cheek was one of the small things Sapnap loved and always took note in. 

He sometimes felt that everything Dream did slowly let him fall deeper and deeper for him. It was almost hard to believe he would get to spend the rest of his life with him because it seemed so amazing. To be mates and share a mate. 

Sapnap’s mind wandered back to the omega they had seen at the Pack Healer’s place. Something about him had kept Sapnap’s mind coming back to him throughout the whole day. He had seen him once or twice around the pack, but didn’t know much about him even though he seemed around his and Dream’s age. 

And even though Sapnap knew they had never interacted, something about him felt so familiar. Like the way his eyes were filled with mirth and admiration when talking to Hermina. That look felt like it was now etched behind Sapnap’s eyes every time he closed them. 

“Sapnap!” Dream shouted. 

“Dude, what?” Sapnap finally pulling his mind back into the conversation. 

“You keep spacing out today. What’s wrong?” Dream questioned, turning softer at the end with concern. 

“Nothing, nothing,” Sapnap reassured. “But...do you know who that omega at the Healer’s was? He seemed so familiar.”

“The quiet one? I guess I don’t know, I mean, I’ve seen him around before,” Dream fumbled while trying to remember his face. His exhaustion was definitely tampering with his memories. He had used almost all of the little focus he had on trying to remember Hermina’s information and instructions on the medicine. Although the pair interacted and knew many of their pack, it was impossible to memorize them all. 

Dream continued with curiosity, “Why?”

“I’m not even sure, there was just something about him,” Sapnap said slowly. 

Dream hummed in thought as he returned the jar to the table having already taken his dosage. Before they could continue about the topic, Sapnap looked back at the jar feeling the worries he had over Dream’s sleeping problems start to cascade. 

“Do you think you’re possibly having sleeping problems because of our Luna? I know we learned in training that we can develop stuff like this with prolonged gaps in seeing our mate. So, it could be that. But we also can sometimes feel their problems through the bond and develop symptoms. What if… what if they’re not okay?” Sapnap was hesitant at first, but developed into a rapid concern as he went down his line of reasoning. 

“Hey! It’s okay. I’m okay. We’ll find them and they’re going to be okay.” Dream reassured, placing his hands onto Sapnap’s shoulders that he didn’t even noticed had tensed up. 

Sapnap let his anxious thoughts flow freely to the man across from him with utmost trust, “I’m just so worried. Don’t you ever wonder where they are or if they’re okay?” He was slightly frantic, as these thoughts often mulled over in his head no matter how many times Dream reassured him. They always came back. 

“Of course I do, Sapnap. But we can’t let it control us, all we can do is be patient and take care of our people.” Dream reasoned. 

He had always been more optimistic, getting by through putting out positive reinforcement to encourage himself and others even if it was false. But he knew that Sapnap sometimes let his worry take over. 

Ever since Sapnap’s birthday had passed with no sign of their mate, the pair had tried to support each other. Though Dream knew Sapnap was steadily drowning in his concerns, working himself up into an uneasy state. 

Dream tried not to think about never finding them. Instead he promised himself that they would eventually and he could stand to wait a little longer. After all, he had Sapnap and he loved him. And it felt like that would always get him through his struggles. 

Sapnap and Dream made their way to their shared bedroom hoping the medicine would work. Dream had been so exhausted over the past few days, he would try to sleep with no avail. He hadn’t felt overly stressed or sick, yet he was left falling asleep on top of his papers and greeting pack members with dark shadows beneath his eyes. 

The pair fell seamlessly into a routine that flowed with practiced ease. Effortlessly moving around each other- a quick sidestep out of a doorway without even looking, leaving the water on for the other. A consciousness of each other was apparent with little difficulty or thought. 

After getting ready for the night, Sapnap’s arms found Dream as they laid on the bed. Their noses brushed as Sapnap looked deep into Dream’s eyes. The intensity made Dream want to look away because sometimes it felt like so much, but also like he wanted to stay there forever just staring into the depth. 

“Sleep well, yeah?” Sapnap whispered softly. 

“I’ll try.”


	2. Cornflower (Blue), the Flower of Hope, Devotion, and Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! hope you enjoy :)

The days had passed far too quickly before George found himself at the pack house entrance.

He felt as though a pair of phantom hands had reached inside his chest and squeezed his heart with a sinking anxiety. The feeling making every step up to the door feel like a battle. Trying to force himself to breathe, he clutched the strap of his bag tightly before turning the brassy knob with his other hand. The door swung open with ease, as if it was beckoning him in. The entrance he had stepped into many times before (for various meetings and visits) had always felt welcoming. The building wasn’t overly crowded with a few groups mingling. It opened up into a wide common room filled with plush couches and lounges; Doorways stood on opposing sides to his right and left, opening into long hallways of offices belonging to pack leaders and officials. A large fire place that often burned throughout the colder seasons was against the wall across from him. It was all meant to represent a sense of community and welcoming of the pack: The open layout, seating, and cozy atmosphere.

But now, its normal comfort was lost with the way his breath feeling like it was stolen from his lungs.

With a deep exhale - that still felt too shallow - he made a beeline to the Pack Alphas’ office on the left wing of the building. He was determined to get this over with quickly. Still timid as he kept his head down despite moving swiftly, he passed people chatting around the lounge or walking to and from different offices.

The corridor to the double doors at the end of the hallway felt like an eternity, but somehow simultaneously all too abrupt.

Every step felt heavy. A weight filled his body with each movement towards the doors. The corridor seemed perpetual to his surmounting anxieties that shouted at him to leave and avoid this situation somehow.

Yet every step was too quick. The corridor was a blur of doors and lamps as he took strides towards the doors in an effort to get this over with. Though the rapid pace of his movements and his mind made him feel like he was heading towards a collision, too late to stop.

The double doors were quite modest, and George found comfort in recognizing their maple material. His hand rested on the handle and it felt painful. Tidal waves of worry continued to crash over him, drowning him without a chance to breathe.

He opened the door and walked into the room.

But, he immediately wished he hadn’t. Wished he had given himself another moment to breathe or maybe a moment to find an excuse to Hermina on why he couldn’t do this. Wished he had prepared himself for the large bay windows on the wall opposite to him that drenched the room with a golden light and illuminated the two figures inside. It all felt too warm and intimate for the cold fears that gripped him. He wished he was prepared, though a part of him wondered if forever would have even been enough time to face them so causally.

One of the figures sat behind one of two mirrored maple desks that faced the doorway, while the other leaned against a matching warm-toned bookshelf on the right wall.

They both looked up at him and it was piercing to George, even if their gazes were soft.

“Ah, you’re Hermina’s apprentice?” Dream stated from his chair behind the desk.

“George, right?” Sapnap continued.

“Yes, yes,” they were staring at him expectantly, “...um...I wanted to, er, I’m here to check on your sleep...and stuff.” Despite being an absolute mess, George still felt incredibly proud that he was able to say anything at all.

Dream nodded and gestured towards the chair in front of the twin desks, “You can take a seat while we talk, if you’d like.”

Feeling incredibly awkward standing in the doorway just fidgeting under their gazes, George walked over to the chair and sat down clutching his tanned satchel in his lap. The omega nervously tugged up on his collar, underneath which lay an extra layer of shading to cover his mark in preparation. Yet even with the precautions, nothing made him feel ready for being so close to the Alphas - sitting right in front of them and dreading that one of them would suddenly know all his secrets.

Sapnap left his post at the bookshelf and took the seat at the desk next to Dream’s. A part of George was hoping that since Sapnap wasn’t having any sleeping problems, he would make things easier by ignoring the conversation or being somewhere else entirely. Instead, he was giving his undivided attention to George alongside Dream.

George attempted to reorganize his mind into a professional state with a soft exhale. He tried to brush aside the conflicts that lay between them. He began to ask the basic questions: if he had noticed a change in his sleep, if he had experienced any of the side affects, and the likes. He steadily gained confidence as he basked in one of his favorite parts of the job, helping people. If only he could completely ignore who the people were in this moment.

He tried to brush aside the happy flutter in his chest as Dream stated that he had been sleeping much better with the medication.

“Well it seems the medication has improved your sleep and we can continue with this treatment. I’ll speak to Hermina on a longer term plan for your conditions as we may want to begin to wane off of it as you improve and stabilize your sleep cycles.” He opened the bag in his lap neatly as he continued,

“As for now, I’ve brought you a larger refill and you can stop by the greenhouse anytime you need more. Hermina can inform you of future treatment on your next check-in. And as for the medication, remember - two tablespoons one hour before sleeping. It is recommended not to exceed this dosage if you encounter arising sleep problems as moonflower can be quite harmful in large amounts, even for Pack Alphas,” He was rambling slightly as he took out a vial of the pale mixture and set it on the desk in front of him, careful to avoid the paperwork that was littered across it.

Up until then, he hadn’t truly been making eye contact with or even acknowledging the two. In his professional mindset he took note of their comments and responded back in an almost automatic fashion staring at the windows behind them. Though he was soon dragged out his healer zone and thrown into unknown territory.

“And will we get to see you at our next visit?” Sapnap questioned with a playful smile, as if he had barely been listening for Dream’s sake and was truly just waiting to fluster George.

George’s plans for blending in and being unnoticed faltered as his mind went into a frenzy.

His face felt warm.

“Um, well, I do work there, so...” He stated as if he wasn’t going to actively avoid them the next time they would unfortunately have to visit.

Sapnap chuckled lightly and Dream looked amused, as he gave George a warm smile and tried to save him.

“Ignore him, he’s an idiot and too blunt sometimes,” Dream laughed out as Sapnap stared at him mockingly offended.

He continued, “Thank you, George, I really appreciate all your and Hermina’s help. And though Sap’s dumb as hell, I hope our paths will cross again too,”

George felt sure that this was their typical spiel with pack members: Making sure to be polite and individualize the experience. A typical alpha leadership move to keep power over others in George’s eyes. However, something felt so genuine and much more meaningful that it was hard to ignore as he exhaled deeply outside of the pack house.

-

Their paths did cross again, far too many times for George’s sanity.

He must have seen them dozens of times in the following weeks after the visit.

In one of his early morning walks to Hermina’s hut, he passed by Dream. To George’s relief, Dream seemed to be in a hurry and was only able to grin and wave. George gave a small smile that felt more like a grimace before quickening his pace along the tree lined path.

Then again he saw both of them another day in the outskirts of the garden surrounding the greenhouse. He had been looking for a particular plant needed for a prescription. Busying himself in carefully extracting it from the earth, he barely noticed his surroundings. As he stood and turned to leave, he stumbled into a large, sweaty beta. Hands came to brace his shoulders to steady him as he looked up at the towering figure who began to stammer out his apologies awkwardly in a gravelly tone, “I’m sorry- jeez, I didn’t even see you there! Y’know, you’re quite small even for an omega.”

George’s face warmed even more. If he were braver, he would’ve expressed his argument of being the average height for a male omega.

“You’re okay right? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He panicked slightly at George’s silence.

“No, no! It’s all right, I’m fine. No worries, yeah?” George spoke quietly and politely. The beta seemed nice enough to him, but George was just keen on escaping from the interaction as soon as possible.

“Techno! You can’t just go around mulling people over!” someone called from behind them.

As the beta (‘Techno’, George noted) let go and turned around, George was able to see a few figures jogging towards them, with an unfortunately familiar Alpha at the front who had just shouted.

“I know! I didn’t do it on purpose, he just appeared out of no where!” Technoblade exclaimed loudly, though slightly embarrassedly.

The group shifted their focus onto George as he was mentioned and Sapnap’s eyes lit up.

“George!” He exclaimed slightly breathless, stepping around Technoblade.

“Knew I’d see you ‘round here again,” then he turned to Technoblade teasingly, “Can’t believe you ran into George like that, our favorite little healer.”

George looked way more embarrassed than Technoblade who just rolled his eyes, looking used to their antics. The rest of the group was laughing at the beta’s expense and George looked up at the sound of a melodic laugh, spotting none other than the other Alpha he didn’t ever want to see.

Dream was already looking at him with giddiness lingering on his face, making it shine with laughter. George felt his heart glow warmer than his burning face.

“Sorry, George. We were training and Techno was running from Skeppy and obviously not watching where he was going,” Dream’s tone turning jokingly scolding.

“Hey! You’d be running and distracted too if he was chasing you for revenge,” Technoblade gestured towards a lithe man whose smile seemed mischievous. The pair began to argue, ambling off to wherever they had been training previously followed by most of the other warriors. Sapnap and Dream lulled behind slightly, both beaming at George who was flustered. Still stunned and feeling unprepared at their sudden appearance, he tugged edgily at his collar.

“We’ve gotta’ go continue with training, but it was nice running into you!” Dream laughed at his own joke, “See you, George!” he yelled with a small wave.

“Hopefully soon,” Sapnap winked at him.

The pair turned to follow the rest of their group and George swore his face must have been on fire.

And even after that mess, they stumbled into each other again and again. Whether on a walk or out on deliveries, George saw at least one of them every few days. No matter how many times they ran into each other he was left shocked even with the smallest wave or smile. What worried him most was the shock that used to be expected nervous wonderings and anxieties at being caught had faded. Instead, the shock from seeing them had turned into a horrifying excitement that dazed him. He felt determined not to let the small part of him that yearned for them control him.

And it showed in the next time he was delivering medication to an older, esteemed council member.

Upon entering his house, George saw the two Alphas in the room to the left, clearly having been in the middle of a conversation with the man. George handed the vial to the man with a practiced, but still shy, smile and attempted to avoid the tidal wave of emotions that always crashed over him in their presence. Deciding to try and minimize the unfortunate interactions as much as possible, he gave the pair a stiff and respectful nod and rushed to escape as the elderly man thanked him and sent him on his way.

With a deep exhale behind the now-closed door, George decided he had to at least try and avoid them. Because apparently, fate had proven yet again to be cruel to him when left without interference.

So when a few days later he saw the blond Pack Alpha strolling towards the hut through the window, he was quick to tell Hermina he needed a break. He barely paused to hear her approval as he rushed out the back door connecting to the greenhouse.

After a quick walk, he returned to the hut, incredibly relieved as he saw the Alpha nowhere in sight.

“So unfortunate that you left, George. After refilling his prescription, Alpha Dream was looking for you - asked where you were,” Hermina stated, quite amused. “He seemed a little disappointed when I told him that you had just taken your break, as he had to be somewhere soon and couldn’t stick around.”

George’s accomplished feeling from successfully avoiding the Alpha faded. He was looking for me, George thought slightly frantic.

After receiving the mark months before, he had wondered and prepared for life without ever seeing them. He had taken all the precautions to avoid disaster and survive without them. Now, his plans felt like they were slipping through his fingers as the pair began to notice him more and more. And the longing part of him was absolutely no help as it reveled in their attention, however brief. George decided that avoidance wasn’t really possible. He would have to see them often if he took over the leadership position of pack healer. If there was anything that George trusted it was his plants and his skill with them. They wouldn’t find out, they couldn’t.

Though risky, his secret would have to be kept safe even if he continued to run into them. His scent and mark were covered. Now he just had to hope his feelings would stay covered as well.

-

The meadow was wild, untamed - overgrowing as nature filled its every corner. Incredible hues of greens, pinks, and yellows spread across the openness, only stopping to blend into a distant line of trees surrounding the field. Every now and then, small streams dashed between the grass, mirroring the clouds that streaked above. The sea of plants waved in greeting to the placid wind that sifted through their stems. The mellow air of the summer evening seemed even sweeter in the meadow’s tranquility.

George breathed it in deeply as he smiled contentedly; He entered this secret haven of his that was settled at the edge of their territory after a stroll through the dense forrest.

With so many different plants in and around Hermina’s greenhouse, there was little need to come visit the field filled with wildflowers often. Though George still visited here whenever he could to relax. He had first been brought here during one his very first lessons with Hermina along with the other few students. They had observed the plants and wildflowers in their natural states. No one ever really made the long walk to there, most members favored the walk on the other side of their territory that led to a lake.

He spotted a familiar log that neared the middle of the field next to a small stream of water. Carefully moving across the waves of plants that brushed across him, he came to the bench-like wood before sitting. Everything felt a little clearer here, a safe space away from others that lulled his buzzing mind. He looked to the sky and let his thoughts come and go with the dashed clouds above him.

Although like everything lately, his serenity was interrupted. He heard a distinctly unnatural rustle coming from behind him and snapped his attention back, broken from his trance.

At the edge of the field stood who else other than the very person he had been trying to escape. Sapnap gripped a holstered sword as his hair was gleaming in the sunset, gently played with by the wind. He was smiling just as blazingly.

“I didn’t mean to startle you!” He started to call as he approached George who snatched the edge of his cloak on his neck, thankful he had remembered to bring it despite the warm evening.

As he came to George’s wooden seat he hastily asked if he could sit and George nodded even if he really didn’t want to.

Many days had passed since he had last seen either of the two Alphas, though it did nothing to lessen the chaos they caused his mind and emotions.

Sapnap never seemed to notice George’s constant turmoil in his presence. The conversation felt dangerous at best, yet George had promised himself that he would be able to deal with these Alpha interactions - or at least try to.

“We just keep seeing each other, must be fate,” Sapnap joked, not knowing what the ‘fated’ interactions caused the other, “Funny seeing you all the way out here though. When I got assigned this section to patrol - y’know because one of our guards is on paternity leave, his alpha, she’s having a baby soon, they’re such sweet mates - anyway, I got this section and always wondered who ever even comes this far. I should’ve known though, I never realized how many flowers are here, just your type of place, huh?” Sapnap spoke quite quickly, interrupting himself and letting it flow, as if he just let his stream of thought run out loud.

George muttered a small, “Yeah,” not looking into the face that was gazing at his.

“So,” Sapnap stretched out, “Do you come here often?”

George wasn’t able to stop his immediate reaction of snapping his head towards the Alpha next to him in shock. His mouth parted slightly in astoundment, but also amusement at the blunt flintiness of the statement; Sapnap never failed to make him blush.

Sapnap practically fell off the log in his guffawing at George’s bewilderment.

“I-I didn’t really mean it like that, but I wish I did - you’re reaction!” He continued to interrupt himself with deep breaths of laughter, as George looked down at the space between them still slightly embarrassed and stunned.

“I more meant if you make the journey out here all the time to see the flowers, you seem to like them a lot,” Sapnap continued.

“Well, I mean, yeah. It’s quiet here...peaceful I guess. I-um do like them a lot. I like how exact they are, how it means something - both helping people and their symbolic meanings.” George picked up confidence as he went, slowly looking at Sapnap; That was something he could always talk about, overriding the unrest and awkward feelings that he experienced around others.

Sapnap’s face was filled with interest that felt unrelenting to George, causing him to quickly look away again and ramble in the silence.

“See those? The ones with the spiny middle and drooping petals. They’re purple coneflowers, they can be used to treat pain or a common cold, specifically good for sore throats. And I learned that they can even treat snakebites, I’ve never had to deal with that thankfully. That’s why they mean strength and health.” George pointed out a few of them along the edge of the tall grass.

George seemed to snap out of his rambling trance, “Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean to go on like that. Sorry if it was boring.”

He missed Sapnap’s expression of amazement as he fiddled with his fingers in his lap.

“No, that’s really cool! I can’t believe you know so much about that stuff, I can see how passionate you are,” Sapnap reassured him.

George was slightly shocked to hear how genuine it was.

“What about those ones? They kinda’ look like penises,” Sapnap stated, gesturing towards the tall plants along the stream of water.

George scoffed in amusement, pushing through the lewdness, “They’re cattails or reeds, their roots like the water so they’re found near there. They’re actually edible and used to be a common food source. Also for making things, like paper or starting fires. Though I think there are a few in the greenhouse garden next to the pond because they are a good backup for wounds and burns.”

“And what do they mean?” Sapnap questioned, smiling at George.

“Well they’re associated with water or rain, sometimes they were seen as a protection against lighting. But they also can mean victory or peace and prosperity - a good gift asking for forgiveness from a friend.”

“Wow,” Sapnap was still staring at him.

“Yea, they’re not my favorite, but they have a cool history,” George was pointedly concentrated on the plants around them to distract himself.

“I meant wow, like about your knowledge, it’s amazing,” Sapnap continued praisingly.

All George could say was “Oh,” he was back to blushing and feeling lost on what to say.

Darkness had started to cast itself over the meadow. The sun had disappeared behind the line of trees and their shadows fell across the grass and wildflowers. Sapnap looked around, noticing with a slight frown.

“It’s getting dark. My shift is almost over, so on my way back I can walk you home?” he had turned it into a question quite belatedly making sure that George was comfortable with it.

“Y-yeah, sure,” George stammered out, feeling like he couldn’t do anything but agree with the Pack Alpha.

Sapnap stood pushing off of the wood before turning to George and extending a hand.

George felt his heart stutter as he stared at the outstretched palm. He felt too many irrational thoughts crash into one another.

George questioned, quite panicked, if he could possibly figure it out just by touching him. It felt like he had finally noticed how close they actually were and how dangerous it really was. Sure the Alpha had made him slightly worried and definitely flustered, but he felt like he had been lulled into a false sense of security with seeing them so often. George wondered how he had ever thought he would be perfectly stable in their presences.

Yet as all of this pandemonium happened within George, he barely hesitated outwardly before reaching out to the hand. Letting it grasp his own and help him up. It felt worn, though warm, encompassing his own. The touch was so simple, despite the complicated emotions it caused.

 _Holy fuck_ , George thought as their hands were touching, holding his breath.

Though Sapnap let go as they were both standing and seemed oblivious to George’s incredulity. And to George’s relief, completely unaware of the secrets George concealed.

Smiling quite effortlessly, he turned to George with a “shall we?” before moving along towards  
the wooded path that led back to the habited area.

As they walked together, George felt like he left all of his calmness back at the field. The reassurances of being able to deal with the Alphas casually was abandoned. Though rather than a need to flee, he was overwhelmed with an ecstatic feeling at being with Sapnap. The omega tried, in vain, to push away the giddiness of doing something he had never allowed himself.

The woods were dark, the trees merely shadowy pillars around them. George was thankful Sapnap couldn’t see the conflict he could practically feel was written across his face.

“Do you always come out here at sunset?” Sapnap started, but barely gave him time to answer, “That field is really really pretty with the sun setting, but then you have to walk alone in the dark.”

George was prepared to scoff at the Alpha worrying about him, as an omega, walking in the woods at night. He was scornful of typical alpha behaviors like this; Although he was often anxious and a social mess, he was not weak and in need to escorting. He resented the alpha characteristics that led to being treated as docile and weak, that stood in the way of his passions, that lived within the Pack Alphas. Still he often accepted their realities.

Though Sapnap persisted in never failing to surprise him at every turn.

“Maybe that’s why you like it though, you do seem like a night person. I just wouldn’t want to walk alone when it’s dark, because it’s kinda spooky to me,” Sapnap continued filling George’s silence comfortably with a light chuckle, “And I’m not really used to being by myself, Dream’s always with me. And even when we’re working on separate things I’m usually with others. I like that, y’know? Being able to talk and help others as a job - that’s pretty cool. I don’t always, obviously. I had to take this shift alone, but even then Skeppy came to bother me earlier...Do you even like the dark?”

Sapnap admitting to being scared of the dark was perplexing. The way he spoke was so vulnerable and gentle to George, he seemed like he was able to play off of George’s limited words and still find a comfortable connection. Despite the ease of the conversation, George wondered if he was just like that with everyone - not just for him. Gentle, considerate, and slightly rambly.

“I guess I am a night person. My sleep schedule is just bad in general though,” George spoke quietly into the open air. His heart had settled slightly, and it felt a bit easier to pretend that he was just a healer and the other just a Pack Alpha - that there was nothing to hide and that conversations were a breeze.

“Yeah? You kinda’, I dunno, give off those vibes I guess. It’s funny, you’d think you would like the day when all the plants are in the sunlight,” Sapnap said.

“Well...some plants need to be cared for at night, some of my favorites actually. And night gardening is actually pretty beneficial to some plants and it’s the season for it as well. Since it’s so hot now, but not too humid, it’s good to plant seedlings in the evening to prevent heat damage. And some plants need to be watered now because the heat in the day can evaporate the water too quickly,” George looked around at the shadowy forest as he spoke.

“Huh, I would’ve never really thought that you could garden at night.”

“Yeah, and Hermina actually gave me the evening to early night duties for the next month or so because I’m always awake at this time anyways.”

“Is that where you’re headed now?”

George gave a small, “mhm” in response, not really sure what to say as the conversation left his plants.

“Do- Do you think I could come with you?” Sapnap seemed slightly hesitant for one of the first times.

George’s brain was malfunctioning, “What? Umm I mean sure, but...why?”

“I’m not sure I’ll ever know a percent of what you do about plants, but it’s really cool to watch you in your element. I also think you’re really fun to be around! I’m surprised we haven’t seen each other more often. You’re like around eighteen as well right?” Sapnap questioned,

It was amazing to George how Sapnap could be so casual when praising him like that. There was difficulty in dismissing the thought of possibly being friends if there wasn’t so many complications that lay between them.

“I’m actually twenty-two,” George stated a bit awkwardly.

“No way! I was actually wondering if you were younger than me! Still, it does explain your wise and mature presence you have going on,” Sapnap explained excitedly.

George choked about a confused “what?” that was promptly ignored by Sapnap. He was mostly anxious if Sapnap was wondering why he was well into his twenties without a mate, nevertheless he supposed it wasn’t that uncommon; Hopefully the thought didn’t even cross Sapnap’s mind.

“Well even if we were the exact same age, I wouldn’t have seen you in school - cause Alpha training.” Sapnap reasoned.

“Oh, yeah true,” George fumbled, “How was that?”

Inside he chastised his awkwardness, feeling quite stupid.

Sapnap didn’t even question it, breezily explaining, “It was fun, I don’t think there’s anything I would’ve rather been doing, that’s a bit of a given as I was kinda’ born for the job. I loved the combat training and wasn’t too bad at the strategy - though that’s Dream’s expertise - and I definitely had to study the pack intricacies, manners and diplomatic stuff,” he waved his hands around, “I mean, it’s a bit lonely obviously. When we were younger it was hard to understand why I couldn’t just go play instead or go to normal school with everyone else our age. I couldn’t imagine it without Dream though. I hold the responsibility of the job at the highest importance, but it can be stressful. It’s nice having people to support you, to count on.”

Not expecting Sapnap’s response, George was captivating by his openness. He felt himself ache slightly at how wonderful the two Alphas were to each other, a part of him feeling so happy they could count on each other - wanting that for himself. The omega tried to brush it out of his mind.

“Wow, I-I’m glad you have each other,” George’s inner thoughts breaking through slightly.

“Well what can I say, Dream’s a dream,” Sapnap laughed. And though George couldn’t see him in the dark, he could imagine his bright smile as they trudged forward and chuckled lightly.

The two continued along the path as the trees cast their striped shadows across them. They conversed lightly and the air of the summer evening blanketed the words in a sense of security. Despite the worry in the back of his mind, George somehow felt so free simultaneously. Sapnap felt like the meadow they left behind - wild and teeming with beauty, playful like the wind, glowing as if in sunlight.

They walked around the perimeter of pack houses towards Hermina’s quaint cottage and greenhouse. Sapnap quickly made a stop at one of the guard posts and checked out of his shift.

As they approached the cottage, George looked through her windows to see the curtains drawn and the firelight extinguished, then guided Sapnap to the greenhouse entrance. Their talking quieted slightly as George closed the door behind them.

“Woah, I’ve never been in here,” Sapnap exclaimed.

George smiled lightly, “Yeah, it always feels quite magical to me.” He took a moment to see it with fresh eyes after being used to coming in there so often.

The moonlight fell through the glass onto the rows and walls of plants that filled the enclosure. Not as untamed as the field, but still brimming with life.

He remembered how wonderful it felt when he had first entered years ago. In school he had taken an introductory herbology class as nothing else seemed remotely interesting and fell in love with it. Although his teacher then really only taught from a book, he vividly remembered the day their class took a field trip to Hermina’s greenhouse. Starting his passion for plants and friendship with her. He immediately chose a focus in it after completing his compulsory education; Moving on from learning by pages to interacting with real nature.

As he went about his tasks around the greenhouse, Sapnap asked questions and chattered away to him. It was surprising to find his usual serenity that accompanied him and his plants had not disappeared in the Alpha’s presence. He was able to relax and even learn more about Sapnap; Who was more compassionate than he had originally given credit for and also so driven about the current projects he was doing for the pack.

George gave little inputs and comments, often giggling at some of Sapnap’s ridiculous antics and tangents.

Much later, George heard the greenhouse door slide open. He whirled around quite worried they had been too loud and disturbed Hermina. However it wasn’t her, but this brought little relief as the figure was instead the other Alpha standing tall and confidently in the frame of the entrance.

“Sapnap? I was looking for you after Bad and Skeppy told me you checked out of your shift, but you didn’t come home. Should’ve known I would find you here,” Dream said while looking around the greenhouse, before settling on George.

Sapnap gave a laugh, “Oh sorry, Dream! I totally forgot to tell you. I just got caught up with George,” and now the Alphas were both looking at George.

When his anxieties felt insurmountable in one of their presence’s, it somehow doubled with the other. They’re just the Pack Alphas, nothing else. Be respectful and don’t draw attention to yourself, George breathed in his head like a mantra.

“I, um, I’m sorry, Alpha Dream. It was my fault he forgot,” George was looking down, fidgeting with his fingers.

Sapnap looked surprised, “What, no! I asked to come with you and learn more about this stuff,” he turned to Dream, “it’s really cool! George knows so much about all the plants,”

Dream gave a smile before Sapnap continued, “but you’re right, we should probably get going. Sorry, Georgie.”

“No- no, it’s fine, no worries,” George stammered a bit at the praise and nickname. The Alpha changing topics too rapidly for him.

Sapnap pushed himself off the shelf lined with plants he had been leaning on - previously watching George repot an overflowing common oleander.

He gave a wave to George, “Thanks for dealing with all my questions, George. I had fun, you’re really nice. Hopefully I’ll see you soon!” smiling blindingly.

He joined Dream at the entrance, who also smiled lightly, “Maybe you can teach me about the plants next time, yeah?”

The pair walked out softly shutting the door behind them.

“Fucking next time?” George breathed out to himself, finally alone with his plants.

-

And right under George’s eyes, the routine between the three somehow changed from random run-ins to frequent visits.

Due to the busy schedule of the Pack Alphas, their time was spent in the hours of dark where the dusky evenings faded into night with the moon shinning through the glass of the greenhouse. The time George felt most alive.

George’s intense waves of turmoil rolled over into ones of tumultuous giddy. He felt confident of his secret through his abilities and let himself revel in the pair’s presence. It was intoxicating to finally quell the unrelenting need he had for them, always having repressed it before noticing how deire it felt.

The anticipation of not only being able to follow his passions, but sharing them and his time with the pair, was exhilarating. He had not expected their kindness and incredible personalities. Sapnap had a playful ease to him that was dizzying, occasionally showing a more reserved and vulnerable side. While Dream was addictingly carefree, wildy ardent and contrastingly steady. Both being so gentle and caring.

Well for alphas at least. George still gripped onto the idea that what truly ruled them was their instinctual nature. Sure, he was willing to admit they were a lot sweeter than he initially thought, but was sure they were just the type to let their hate and anger fuel them when it was present.

And even if their generosity extended so greatly, his lies ensnared him with not way out. He did not fear the possibility of their anger if they found out, he was sure it was not a possibility, but certain. He feared their resentment and anger would destroy him. He feared their eventual and inescapable abandonment of him. He feared the painful agony of being unmated, disgracing shame from his pack and the unending, tormenting ache as his soul was emptied - mateless.

The omega made sure to keep conscious of not letting his feelings build into the hope of being mates. Yes, he was quite content with just being their close friend - learning about them, spending time with them. Satisfied by hiding the truth.

In the haze of their new relationship, it was easy to ignore the blaring parts of himself that signalled this as a mistake.

He let himself be drifted away into the endless possibilities of being able to have them in his life.

Every moment they spent was treasured by George.

“The passion you have for it all - it reminds of Dream. When we were younger and still training, he used to obsess over fighting skills and adored the meticulous planning of strategy. He was passionate about being strong and protecting others. I feel his determination to succeed and to know from you sometimes,” Sapnap had said in the meadow the first time they brought Dream - who meandered around in awe saying he had never remembered how beautiful it was from the first times he visited.

The latter insisted on dragging George with him through the lanky plants to point out the “coolest ones”.

Everything they did felt rich and sweet, he savored their recounts of themselves. Such as the wild adventures they shared as children escaping their mentors in their years of training. Them sharing their own haven of escape, the forrest clearing they still visited when they had a chance to get away - now in their older age from admired, though weighted, responsibilities rather than “dulling” diplomatic lessons.

Their simplicity in appreciating him felt so new; Hermina often gave him this praise and comfort, but it felt dangerously different than her motherly love.

He began to appreciate how they listened to him in return.

One visit they were sat outside in the garden Technoblade had tumbled into outside of the greenhouse. It was slightly earlier than their usual time, having been able to finish their duties quicker. The evening light was still basking over them in warm hues. The moment felt golden.

“But which one’s your favorite?” Dream questioned as they looked around the numerous flowers and plants surrounding them, sending George into his thoughts.

“Yeah! I mean you have to have one - you know so much about all of them!” Sapnap said.

George still appeared pensive, “Well, I guess it’s more like I have a lot of favorites.”

Both Dream and Sapnap were looking at him with keened expressions, just waiting for him to elaborate. Dream was sitting casually with his legs bent and arms stretched out behind him - supporting him on the soft grass - face still piqued with interest. Sapnap however was laying on his front with his hands holding his chin as he gazed expectantly up at George.

“I can’t stay here forever saying all of them!” George stated quite amused by laughing through his words. He was avidly trying to calm down his rapid heartbeat at the thought that the two boys’ faces looked like they actually would sit there listening forever.

Huffing out a dramatic sigh, George compromised, “I’ll just say a few of my very favorites, alright?”

He settled next them on the earth; He sat with his legs crossed and a hand tangled in the blades of grass, gently playing with them.

And so he sat explaining his childhood fascination of blue cornflowers; All of its vibrancy in his muted eyes. He had first obsessed over the flower as it had bloomed copiously in the beginnings of his first summer after discovering his love for herbal medicines. The delicate frills and brilliant hues that towered over many other plants attracted him.

Hermina had indulged in his quest to know everything about them, the healer told him that it was a symbol of young men in love and some had thought that if it faded too quickly it foretold that the love was unrequited.

The young boy had promptly asked for one to pot individually and take care of.

For he held a small pining for a fellow omega classmate who he had yet to even have a conversation with. With his limited expertise, it was no surprise when the flower wilted quite rapidly (he had forgotten it required full sunlight and had kept it at his bedside table) and he was quick to brush away his feelings as not meant to be. And as he grew old, the silly crush had been easily forgotten with time - only reminisced in occasional amusement. Though he explained amidst Dream and Sapnap’s amusement at his distant pining, that he did not also grow out of his fondness for the flower.

“And now?” Dream prompted.

“And now what?”

Rolling his eyes, Dream continued, “What others have you gained as favorites?”

“Well, recently - with all my time spent in the evening shift - I’m really starting to love the plants that bloom at night,” George explained shifting his focus from the flowering blue petals beside them and towards the shaded section of the greenhouse the trio had spent most of their evenings at.

“What? I know you take care of them at night, but I thought plants need sunlight - like in school they teach you sun, water, and soil,” Sapnap questioned, and George tried to ignore his fondness of Sapnap’s perplexment.

“Kind of, that’s pretty simplified though.” George laughed, “The night plants still need sun, just sometimes not as much and certainly not to bloom. Some of my favorites are actually the ones that bloom at night: angel’s trumpets, devil’s trumpets, the moonflowers.”

“Moonflower,” Sapnap repeated, “like the one in Dream’s medicine, the one you said could be harmful.”

George was giggling lightly while he spoke, “I’m surprised you were actually listening. We have Ipomoea alba, they’re beautiful and glow white like the moon - like their name. Though they also only thrive at night, blooming then and closing up in the morning. Their meaning’s similar: The potential to grow in the face of difficult or ‘dark’ times, and also to dream of love.”

“Hey, it’s like you’re a moonflower, y’know? Thriving at night because you work then. I feel like you never sleep,” Dream said.

“Yeah, Georgie. You’re such a pretty flower,” Sapnap teased on.

George’s pale skin was starting to look less like the white petals as his face flushed.

“Shut up,” He settled for petulantly to the other two’s hysterical laughter.

“If I’m a moonflower then you two would be an amaryllis and a balsamine!” He exclaimed vindictively.

Dream still looked amused as he jokingly crossed his arms, and spoke over Sapnap’s continued cackling, “I don’t know what that means in plant language, but I’m pre-offended.”

“It means you’re a prideful idiot and Sapnap’s an impatient little shit.” George teased, conveniently leaving out their full meanings of loving passion and an impatience for love.

He still remembered their hilariously offended looks, Sapnap’s head snapping up from his relaxed position and Dream tipping his head backwards guffawing after feigning shock.

And he remembered them pulling him away one night, after he had finished his work later than usual, to the lake. The place was desolate in the late hours and felt even more private as the trees were lined like soldiers around the water’s edge.

As they approached the dock off the shore, Dream immediately ran across it flinging off clothes as he went and plunged into the lake.

Sapnap and George glanced at each other before bursting with laughter at his ridiculousness. But George rapidly looked away as Sapnap began to take off his shirt.

Sapnap dived under the dark surface before he emerged with a hand brushing his dripping hair out of his face.

“Come on, Gogy! You have to come in!” Dream had yelled from the water, including the nickname they had dubbed on him.

“Fine, I’ll dip my feet in, okay?”

George pushed his cloak away from hitting the water as he sat at the dock’s edge. He lightly soaked his feet into the inky water that shimmered occasionally in the light of the stars. Sapnap hovered in the lake next to him and the dock. Dream showed off flipping and splashing to their amusement as he made his way back.

“Can’t swim?” Sapnap teased, though he sounded curious underneath his levity.

“I can! It’s just...cold,” George wrapped his arms around himself and pulled his clothes to cover him more; He hoped the dramatics would be enough to keep Sapnap from pulling him in, as he could practically see his cloak slipping from his neck and the water washing away the light layers over his mark.

Sapnap shrugged before splashing George mildly causing him to exclaim his name annoyed. The three talked about everything and anything how they usually did, Sapnap and Dream only occasionally pausing to playfully splash or fight one another. They had been making more frequent trips outside the greenhouse after George’s work.

“I thought your scent would be a bit stronger or different away from all the plants, because you usually smell all floraly.” Dream stated, “But it’s still the same, and just as weak.”

“Oh. Huh, weird,” George attempted his best nonchalant tone. He was in turmoil while wondering if they would catch on to his secrets from that alone. His mind was filled with rapid panic.

Sapnap failed to drop it, “I mean, has it always been like that? Cause I’ve noticed it’s just been like that all the time.”

George grabbed onto it and lied through his rapid heartbeat, “Yeah- yeah, it’s always been like that.”

Even though he had once held quite a strong scent according to his parents, who mentioned their dislike for the potent omega fragrance.

“Interesting,” Sapnap had said.

All their time spent together made George feel just as guilty as wonderful.

It felt so dangerous as they occasionally wondered why he constantly adorned himself in cloaks despite the warmth of the summer season. Or how they occasionally brought up his peculiar and faint scent, which touched way too closely to discovering his posing floral scent. Or how he never invited them in whenever they walked him home - scared of them possibly locating the hidden salves and pigments within his closet.

And even in other ways, he was plagued shame. As he more often than not was showing up to Hermina in the mornings drowsy from his late nights. She had offered one of the other healers to take over George’s nightly duties, yet he steadily refused. He wasn’t sure if it was out of a determinate love for the late gardening or really just a pathetic attempt to keep an excuse of seeing Dream and Sapnap.

The guilt followed him everywhere. Once even becoming distracted as he watered an acacia rose, feeling overwhelmed by just the thought of its meaning - secret love.

It was getting increasingly difficult to continue pushing his doubtful, guilty, and worried thoughts. Every interaction felt shamefully double sided, as he craved their amicable interactions as a replacement for a true relationship.

If he were stronger, if he were braver, he felt that he would have been able to stay away. But he felt powerless, unable to brush away their pull and resist his omega instincts wanting his Alphas.

The feeling was similar to the helpless one he had felt as a child. As his alpha parents continued to express their disappointment in him presenting as an omega, he had wished and wished that it had all some how been a mistake. Then developed into wishing his parents would accept him. They instilled his resentment towards alphas and his insecurities over his weak nature. It was painful when he realized they would never change as they cherished his alpha sister and continued ignoring him.

He wondered if his longing for the two boys would end the same, in aching disappointment.

-

George sat on his bed with his recently mixed scent neutralizer in one hand. In the mirror across from him, he gazed at the shadowed moon that stained his neck with disdain.

He covered his neck gently with mixture before swiping on the pigments to hide its darkness. Then he gently picked up the high-collared cloak that laid beside him and stood to wrap it around him. He glanced at himself to make sure it was well hidden.

The routine had once felt light and simple. Achieving his ambitions with all his talent and love for plants had seemed lucid. Now every step was heavy, it felt shameful to realize that his wants were more complicated - tangled deeply with his two mates.

It was his day off, as Hermina insisted he take it at least once a month. But even that had somehow not stopped him from finding a way to see Dream and Sapnap. He had offered, quite eagerly, to deliver Dream’s next dosage of medicine to him. Dream had been thankfully sleeping really well and Hermina planned to slowly decrease the dosage lightly. So he grabbed the jar of Dream’s medicine, walking out of his house.

He made his way towards the pack house in the bright afternoon sun, and was careful to avoid other members going about their day.

As he walked in, he was met by an omega guard asking if he was the healing apprentice. With a hasty affirmation, he was was led up a staircase and into an open living room and kitchen. He immediately spotted Dream skimming through papers on a plush couch.

“Alpha Dream, the apprentice healer is here,” The guard stated importantly, as Dream looked up.

“Hi, George!” Dream exclaimed, “Thank you, Skeppy. You can go back to distracting Bad from his duties.”

The guard gave a scoff that turned into a slight smile before swiftly exiting, seemingly eager to go back to disturbing that ‘Bad’.

George went to go sit next to Dream, as he put the medicine on a glass coffee table. He  
carefully avoided all the papers littering the couch as he sat, before peering at some of them.

“What’s all this stuff about?” George questioned.

“Just boring paperwork. I got stuck with this while Sapnap got to fill in for a guard, that’s why he’s not here,” Dream explained as George gave a nod.

“But who cares,” Dream said while placing the paper in his hands aside, “How was your day off, what’d you do?”

George sat explaining his boring day, and stating missing his beloved plants to Dream’s amusement.

“There’s just nothing to do! What else am I supposed to do, it’s literally my job!” George uttered slightly joking, though carrying a dark thought at the fact that he had traded so much for the work.

They continued to talk and banter. It always felt easier to forget his worries with other two. They drifted closer to each other with time - ending up pressed against each other on the spacious couch. As George giggled at something the other had said, he swore he saw Dream flick his eyes to his lips.

Dream’s hand brushed against his own softly. His fingertips lightly treading across skin, feeling worn like Sapnap’s. George looked up into his eyes, never quite being able to tell what he was truly thinking. They stared so intensely back at him that they felt like they were immersed in his soul.

And then as briskly as it happened, Dream ripped himself away and shuffled to put a distance in between them. Putting a hand on the back of his neck, he hastily continued the conversation.  
The tension had faded as they eased back into talking. As hours passed, George excused himself as to not bother him from his duties.

“I know Sapnap won’t been home until really late and you should really finish your work.”

Dream pouted ostentatiously, “Fine, fine. But promise me you aren’t leaving just to go straight back to Hermina’s.”

George began to stutter with protests as Dream interrupted with a chuckle, “Go relax or something!”

So George left him amidst the swamps of paper, as he practically skipped down the stairs. He left the pack house again with a deep exhale. Although this time, he was beaming, reveling in his giddiness.

Everything felt lighter after seeing his mates.


End file.
